And Off With Their Masks
by Chaton Rouge
Summary: Little stories I have, drabbles and mostly semi-AU. I love Adrienette and Marichat the most, expect to see them a lot. (2) Maybe isn't Enough (Adrienette/Marichat) - Adrien doesn't reject Marinette, but a maybe hurts a lot more than a no. She's can't wait on a maybe. She's better than that.
1. Hide Behind (Chloe)

And Off With Their Mask

Little stories I have, drabbles and mostly semi-AU. I love Adrienette and Marichat the most, expect to see them a lot.

Hide Behind (Chloe)

It was better to hide behind insults. (Chloe sees them together and falls apart.)

A/N: Don't own. I just want Chloe feels.

She's Chloe Bourgeois, the mayor's daughter. Spoiled, prissy, and stuck up are what people call her. In love, whether it be for material gain or not, is another thing she's known for. Her heart's set on one boy, they all know who, Adrien. Her clothes are designer and spotless, bright and stands out from everyone else's. It matches Adrien's choice of wear. She hates everyone beneath her.

But that's not true. She's Chloe, once a girl who loves to have picnics with her mother on nice sunny days. Warm and kind before her mother up and leaves her in the too big mansion her father buys for them.

 _"We need the space dear. Your mom said you wanted a little brother or sister."_

Hiding underneath all the makeup and hurtful words is a girl who doesn't know why she has no mother to give flowers to on Mother's Day.

Designer clothes thrown at her to keep her happy, because her father doesn't know how to take care of a child that looks painfully like his wife.

 _"I can't do it Gabriel, look at her. Just let down her hair and she looks so much like…"_

So she ties up her hair and hides behind the powder and smirk she wears every day.

And no, not Adrien. Never Adrien.

"You go girl! Woo I won, cough it up Nino!"

She hates him in particular.

"Hey, what about him? Kim said they were secretly dating!"

Her blonde hair, stiff with products, swishes in the new couple's direction. Chloe stares at their hands and nervous smiles.

"Alya!"

Her grimace turns into a frown as she stares at her nails.

"Ha, I got 50 on them. Even Nath got 10!"

"A-Alix!"

Something gets caught in her throat. It's dry.

"Adrienette is real!"

She has enough and slams her hands down on her desk. She gives a snide comment and walks out the door with her head high and shoulders squared.

In the restrooms, however, she cries. Chloe holds up the trinket on her necklace and remembers.

"Marinette..."

She remembers a girl in a bright red dress and twin tails handing her a present with a smile on her face a few years ago.

 _"Happy Birthday! I hope you like it, I thought this would look pretty on you."_

It has always been her.

Never Adrien.


	2. Maybe isn't Enough (AdrienetteMarichat)

**Maybe isn't Enough (Adrienette)**

Adrien doesn't reject Marinette, but a maybe hurts a lot more than a no. She's can't wait on a maybe. She's better than that.

 **Full Summary:** Marinette confesses to Adrien, but instead of giving her a straightforward answer he says, "Maybe, I'll get back to you on that." It's been over a couple of weeks since and Marinette can't keep waiting on a maybe or a later so she answers for him, "I like you, but you don't like me do you?"

I don't own. not beta'd

* * *

A day has gone by and she's pretty confident that he'll have his answer by the end of the week. He says so, he promises.

By the end of the week, he makes no move to talk to her. Eventually she stops calling him out.

Two weeks in and she hesitates to even mention her confession. He doesn't want to talk about it and makes it oblivious by running straight out the door and to his car, mumbling about a photoshoot he has or how his father wants him home. Everybody knows, even Chloe. Though she doesn't give her any snide comments just a simple _not so simple_ look.

Three weeks in and she hears that he likes someone else. That he's waiting on her to give him a yes. But she still hopes that maybe- maybe they can be something. Whether it be friends or something more, it doesn't matter.

She eventually stops waiting. Marinette can't wait on a boy, she has no time to wait for a boy. She has lots of responsibilities more important than _one boy_. She has to help her parents in the bakery, work on her designs, do well in school, and hell she's Ladybug for crying out loud.

She calls him out one last time. He wants to say he's busy but Nino practically throws him to her (she has to thank him and Alya later). No one makes no moves to stop them. Everyone knows about the confession and that a month is a long time for someone to wait on a reply. Even Chloe doesn't deny that waiting that long to give an answer isn't right.

"Marinette-" He starts, his face more red than her polka dotted suit and eyes glancing down in hopes of collecting himself. But she interrupts him.

"I like you. I really do, but you don't like me at all do you? Listen Adrien, I'm sorry but I'm better than that. I _deserve_ more than a half hearted answer. I… I don't want to wait on one boy that sees me as a second choice. Don't deny it. You're waiting on someone else and I'm just the fall back girl aren't I? Don't you- Don't you think I'm worth more than that?"

She doesn't give him any time to answer and walks straight past him.

* * *

She wait on her balcony. It's been a few days since his last visit. Soft foots steps interrupts her from homework and she eagerly looks up to see her kitty.

"Hello Chat Noir."

"Hi Princess."

His voice feels dead but she asks no questions and pulls him in to her room where there's two cups of hot chocolate and cookies waiting on her table.

"Are you ok?"

His smile doesn't reach the ends of his cheeks, but he gives no answer and just pats her head.

After a while, he breaks the silence, " Tell me about that boy."

Marinette bites her lip but replies, " I guess you can say that I'm- I'm over him. Yeah. It was probably a celebrity crush anyways and… and I really did like him you know? He was really nice and he gave me an umbrella when it rained even though I yelled at him for something he didn't do. He likes the same video games as me and he can't keep his hands off of people shoulders. He cares a lot about other people's opinions of him because his father's not the best at showing emotions. But- but he shouldn't! He's brave, kind and-and simply _Adrien._ But I'm not good enough for that."

"Princess, you're way out of his league."

* * *

He knows he messes up a lot but this one is probably his biggest fuck up.

 _"Maybe, I'll get back to you on that. Give me a week, alright?"_

It's been a month since then, three weeks since he continuously visits her under the guise of Chat Noir, and a day since Marinette tells her she can't wait. A day since he sees her cry.

He knows he shouldn't come her again, he has no right to be with her. But he can't help himself. He makes his way to her balcony and enters her room. The first thing he notices are the barren walls. To Chat, it looks so barren without- something. He glances at the wads of torn posters and magazine clippings in the trash.

"Are you ok?"

He cringes inwardly but gives away nothing.

He can't help but think, why him? What's so important about Adrien? What did he do to check her attention? Why-why wasn't he able to give her an answer?

"Tell me about that boy."

And she did.

"Princess, you're way out of his league."

 _'And I'm way too stupid.'_


End file.
